1. Field
Embodiments relate to indoor navigation and exploration.
2. Related Art
Maps provide navigation assistance but do not present a visual depiction of the environment. Recently, pictorial images such as panoramic images have been associated with outdoor map locations as a further visual aid for navigation. While this approach provides a navigation aid to locate a particular destination, e.g., a restaurant, it does not provide a user with an indoor navigation and exploration tool to explore the look and layout of the interior of an establishment. Panoramic images of indoor scenes have been captured but require manual sequencing to associate one particular panoramic image with another to provide a user a navigation tool within the interior space. More advanced approaches to indoor panoramic image capture are often limited to moving camera devices along fixed paths or require expensive external positioning systems to support navigation of the moving camera device and capture of ordered images.